


Save the prince

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [17]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ambrogio gets scared for his best friend, hyacinthus makes an appearance, jace - Freeform, jace gets hit on the sit of his head, parallels between jace and hyacinthus but only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: while visiting Hong Kong with Jace and staying with his aunt Meiling while his uncle Liam is working as a freelance photographer, Ambrogio plays a game in the backyard with Jace that goes from 0 to 100 really quick.





	Save the prince

**Author's Note:**

> I only know my Ocs Jace and Ambrogio. hope you enjoy it!

Ambrogio lets out a groan as he rolls onto his stomach. He watches Jace reading a book on the floor with him in their room that they’re staying in while visiting Hong Kong. His aunt Meiling was in the kitchen making lunch for them, while his uncle Liam was at work taking pictures for his job.

 

“I’m so bored Jace!” He said as he lifts himself up by his elbows. Jace looks up at him as he closes the book that he was reading and puts it next to him on the rug that they were laying on.

 

“well, what do you want to play Amphi?” Said Jace as he lays down on his stomach and lifts himself up by his elbows. Ambrogio watches as Jace gives him a smile.

 

He starts thinking about what kind of game that they should play. “Well, What kind of game do you want to play Jace?” Said Ambrogio as he stands up, walks over to the closet, opens the door to it and takes out 2 wooden swords that they got at the toy store in the central market.

 

                                                                                          ————————————————————

 

 

Jace watches as Ambrogio hands him one of the 2 wooden swords and he takes it in his hand and feels the hilt of the wooden sword against his palm. “can we play save the prince Amphi! I’ll be the prince while you be the knight that comes to save me!” He said excitedly as he smiles at Ambrogio. Jace watches as Ambrogio nods at this.

 

They walk out of their room and past the open kitchen. “Where do you think you boys are going with your toy swords?” said Meiling with her Cantonese accent while she continues cooking. Jace hears Ambrogio let out a sigh. “We’re going to go play a game in the backyard where the small cliff is, Aunt Meiling.” said Ambrogio.

 

Jace watches as Meiling shakes her head, not turning around to face them. Jace watches as Meiling turns around to look at them while holding 2 bowls of rice and on top of the rice was 2 dumplings for each bowl of rice. “You are not going outside before you have your lunch.” she said as she sets down the food bowls on the dinner table that is in a small corner of the kitchen.

The dinner table was in between the kitchen and the door to the backyard and had a window seat that looked out to the backyard. Jace and Ambrogio walk over to the dinner table and sit in the window seat as they put their toy swords on the table.

 

 

—————————————————————-

 

 

After eating their lunch, Ambrogio and Jace grab their toy swords and open the door to the backyard and run to the field. At the far end of the backyard is a small cliff with uplifted soil and rocks. Ambrogio watches as Jace runs to the middle of the field with his blond shoulder-length hair with purple tips blowing in the wind with his toy sword in his hand. “Amphi! Let’s start playing!” He said with excitement in his voice.

 

“Start walking around and I’ll defeat the imaginary enemies and save you!” Yelled Ambrogio

 

He watches as Jace starts walking the field. He starts thrusts his sword against the imaginary enemies as he tumbles to get his footing while he’s using the sword.

 

“Oh help me, dear knight! The enemy have kidnapped me and I’m surrounded by them!” Said Jace in a high pitched voice as he pretends to play the role of a prince. Ambrogio lets out a laugh at this. “It’s not funny Amphi!” YelledJacee as he pouts as he hears Ambrogio laughing.

 

“S-sorry! Don’t worry dear prince! As your knight, I will come and save you!” He said as he stops laughing and plays along.

 

 

Ambrogio watches as Jace walks towards the edge of the small cliff as he pretends to fight against the enemies with his wooden sword. Ambrogio is so immersed in the game that he doesn’t see Jace go down on his knees at the edge of the small cliff.

 

 

                                                                                                —————————————————————

 

While Jace was pretending to fight the imaginary enemies, he trips on some uplifted soil and feels the toy sword fly out of his hand and hears the toy sword fall down the small cliff and onto the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Jace reaches the edge of the small cliff as he sees his toy sword at the bottom in the muddy soil among the big rocks. Jace feels his feet get dirty from the mud as he falls to his knees and tries to reach his arm out to grab the toy sword.

 

_‘Almost got it’_ he thought as he feels the edge of the sword's hilt against his fingers. Jace loses his balance on the edge of the cliff as he lets out a small scream and falls forward.

 

                                                                                                  ————————————————————-

 

 

Ambrogio is pulled out of his fantasy as he hears Jace’s scream and runs towards the edge of the small cliff. He looked down and sees that in the mud among the rocks was Jace, in his white hooded short sleeved shirt, Capri shorts, and barefoot, laying on his side with his eyes closed and his head against a rock.

 

“Jace!” Ambrogio screamed as he jumped down from the edge of the small cliff and lands next to Jace. Ambrogio falls to his knees as his body starts shaking as he cradles Jace into his arms. Ambrogio notices that Jace has a cut on the left side of his head and that it’s bleeding. “Hey, Jace..wake up! Wake up!” He cried as he cradled Jace against his chest.

 

He feels his white hooded short sleeved shirt get wet from the blood as he holds Jace against his body. Ambrogio lifts his head up as he looks around him and Jace and notices hyacinth flowers blooming around them.

 

 

“No! Don’t take him away from me again please!” He cried as he leans his head down against Jace’s chest, cradling Jace’s body to his as tears fall down his cheeks and land on Jace’s cheek. Ambrogio feels someone patting his head and lifts his head up to look at who’s touching him.

 

It was a young man wearing a tunic. The young man was transparent so that Ambrogio was able to look through him. He had bronze colored skin, violet eyes, and medium length black curly hair.

 

 

“You…please make the bleeding stop! I-I don’t want to lose Jace again!” He cried as he looked at the young man. The young man kneels down and puts his hand above Jace’s head. A small glow appears above Jace’s head. Ambrogio hears a moan come out of Jace’s mouth as the young man removes his hand away from Jace’s head.

 

“T-thank you so much! Jace! Wake up!” Said Ambrogio as he looks back down at Jace.

 

The young man watches as the young boy holds his friend in his arms and gives them a small smile as he disappears in a flurry of hyacinth petals.

 

 

                                                                                                   ——————————————————

 

 

When Jace opens his eyes, he sees Ambrogio cradling him in his arms as tears fall on his cheek. “A-Amphi? Why are you crying?” He said as he lifts his hand up and cresses Ambrogio's cheek. Jace watches as Ambrogio kisses his forehead in relief.

 

"I'm just glad that you're alright, Jace." sobbed Ambrogio as Jace feels him hold him a little tighter.

 

Jace lets out a small sigh as he allows Ambrogio to hold him close.

 

_'I'm sorry that I made you worry Ambrogio.'_ he thought as he hears Ambrogio's Aunt calling out their names. 


End file.
